You Belong With Me
by asiaaanx
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are best friends, but Sharpay wants to be more. A cute little oneshot based on the song from Taylor Swift. TxS.
1. Chapter 1

_I love Taylor Swift's new album and her new songs! :D Her song 'You Belong With Me' is my favorite one right now. It inspired me to do this Troypay oneshot. This is also my first time doing a oneshot in someone's POV; Sharpay's POV. Lol. It just fits with them!! XD I hope you guys like it. Thank yaaa!! :)_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
__She's upset  
__She's going off 'bout something that you said  
__She'll never get your humor like I do_

I heard a male voice yelling, frustrated: "Gabriella! It was a joke!" I knew that there was only one person that would be arguing with Gabriella Montez at this late hour: Troy Bolton, my best friend. I absolutely have no idea what Troy sees in that Montez chick. She's all clingy and so rude to me when Troy isn't around. Gabriella knows that I'm completely in love with my best friend; that's pretty much why she hates me. To Troy, she's so perfect and sweet. But when I'm around Troy or he mentions me, I know she boils up inside and plasters a fake smile on her face.

"It was a damn joke!" Troy shrieked. I could just picture him grabbing his hair, his crystal blue eyes wide with anger as Gabriella keeps complaining about a stupid joke he made.

I walked over to my window and sat at my window sill. He had hung up already and was now sitting on his chair by his window. His head was in his hands, covering his gorgeous face; his hair looked like a hurricane had just gone through it. It was standing in every way possible.

"You okay, Troyboy?" I asked, using my childhood nickname for him. We had been friends forever, and Troyboy just stuck with me until teenage years.

Troy shook his head, finally lifting it from his hands. His blue eyes were watery, making me feel so sad because of his face. I truly hate Gabriella for making him so mad sometimes.

"Gabby and I fought…. Again," he sighed. "I'm so tired of all the drama! I mean, she can't even take a damn joke!" He shook his head again.

I shrugged. "Hey, it's her loss," I told him. "She's losing a really great guy." I smiled at him, making him smile back.

"Thanks, Pay," he said. "You always know how to make me feel better."

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night  
__I listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
__She'll never know your story like I do  
__And she wears short skirts  
__I wear t-shirts  
__She's cheer captain  
__And I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me, you belong with me_

The next day at school, I walked over to my locker to find Gabriella trying to console with Troy. Gabriella was wearing a short, pink skirt with rhinestones on it while I wore a regular blue blouse. Of course, she is the cheer captain, so I guess she has to look good somehow. I just watch them both on the bleachers. He, on the other hand, looked like he wasn't even listening. Gabriella glanced at me with an evil glint in her eye, making Troy look over at me too. He waved at me, smiling. He told Gabriella something and walked over to me. I saw Gabriella fuming with anger, her face red. Troy grabbed my hand and started walking towards our homeroom.

"Why is she all mad?" I asked. He looked at me with watery eyes again, like the night before.

"She says she's sorry for overreacting last night," he told me, looking straight into my eyes. "She wants me to just get over it and get back together with her."

"Oh," was all I could say. I just hoped that he wouldn't go back to her and not just because I have a crush on him. Gabriella isn't the right girl for him. She's a selfish bitch in my opinion and in my other best friend's opinion.

"I have to think about it first though," Troy said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, knowing he will get back together with her by the end of the day. He usually says he has to think about it first when he knows he will do it.

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
__Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
__Hey, isn't this easy?  
__You've got a smile that can light up this whole town  
__I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
__You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
__Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that?_

School just ended, and I got a note from Troy, saying that he wants to meet me at the park. I walked to our park, the one Troy and I claimed to be ours when we first met. Our park was the one place both of us went to when we had problems or just wanted to talk. It's our special place. Troy was the one who actually found it, but I still claimed then I found it too.

I sat down on a bench, crossing my legs, waiting for Troy. He should've been here by now. I took out my iPod and started listening to one of my favorite songs from Taylor Swift, 'White Horse'. As the chorus began, my eye caught a brunette male in worn out blue jeans walking towards me. The brunette smiled at me and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Pay," Troy greeted me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"So, what's up?" I asked, putting my iPod away. I was really curious to know since it's probably about Gabriella.

"Gabby and I made up again," he smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling. I felt my heart sink as my face tried to hide my disappointment.

"I'm happy for you, Troy," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Suddenly, a red convertible pulled up in front of us. Inside the car was Gabriella wearing a different outfit. Now she was wearing a white short skirt with a really tight tank top to show off her chest. She lifted her sunglasses and glared at me hatefully, which went unnoticed by Troy.

"Troy, let's go," she demanded as Troy got up from the bench. He gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered so that Gabriella wouldn't get mad again. He jumped into the convertible, giving Gabriella small kiss on the lips, to which she deepened to show off in front of me. I hung my head down, trying to hide my tears as she pulled away and started kissing his neck all the while looking at me with a mischievous smile.

They drove away as I walked back home. I took out my iPod again, listening to 'Should've Said No'. Why couldn't Troy say no to Gabriella?

_She wears high heels  
__I wear sneakers  
__She's cheer captain  
__And I'm on the bleachers  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me  
__Standing by, waiting at your back door  
__All this time how could you not know, baby?  
__You belong with me, you belong with me_

That night, I was sitting in my room studying for a huge test that coming week. I heard someone call my name from across the street. I ran to my window to see Troy at his smiling.

"Pay, you coming to the dance tonight?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I gotta study for that test," I answered. I also didn't wanna go because I didn't wanna see him and Gabriella together. Knowing that they made up again already broke my heart.

"Oh," he replied, somewhat sad. "I wish you would come." He smiled brightly before yelling, "Coming, mom!" towards his door. "I have to go pick Gabby up. Love you, Pay." He winked before turning off his lights and running out of the room.

I watched as he started his car and drive away to Gabriella's house. How come he can't notice that I'm right here? I'm the one for him, and he doesn't even notice! It breaks my heart just to know that he and Gabriella are together, that we would never be together.

I looked at myself at my mirror. My face was sad from all the heartbreak I've gotten. I wasn't wearing my glasses; I had my contacts on. I glanced at my closet. Minutes later, I was in front of my mirror again. This time I was wearing a white, rhinestoned strapless dress. My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Since my blonde hair was pretty long, some of it hung over my shoulders, giving me a sort of princess-y look. I put on mascara and some light eye shadow. I sprayed my perfume on: 'Pink Sugar', mine and Troy's favorite. My pink lips were glossed with my favorite strawberry lip gloss.

I walked downstairs and into the living room to grab my keys. My mom, dad, and brother all stared at me in awe. I smiled at them and gave them all a hug. "I'm off to the dance, guys!" I exclaimed before walking out the door.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
__I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams  
__I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

As I arrived at my school, I remember our first dance in middle school; how Troy was so nervous and locked himself in his room. I stayed in my room too, talking to him across our windows. I had talked him into going to the dance with talk about how girls will go crazy over him, just like me. He had walked to my house and up to my room, telling about his crazy dreams when were little. I know all his favorite songs, the ones we had danced to before in my room, at weddings, even just in the streets.

I walked into the school; two guards had opened the double doors for me. The spotlight shone on me, making everyone turn around and look at me. I saw Taylor McKessie, my best friend, smile at me with her boyfriend, Chad Danforth. I smiled back and walked over to a table, where I found my other friends, Kelsi Nielsen and Jason Cross.

"Hey, guys," I said, sitting across Jason after I gave them both a hug.

"Shar, you look – " Kelsi got cut off by Jason.

"Hot!" Jason crowed, causing people's attention. Kelsi smacked his arm, giggling.

"Have you seen Troy and 'the witch'?" Kelsi asked me, her eyes on the dance floor to a particular Latina in a red, knee-length dress.

I glanced over to her gaze and found Gabriella dancing with some other guy. She was wearing her brunette hair into a bun with jewels on pretty much every inch of her skin. Her heels were at least four inches, which I would never wear. Troy wasn't even in sight.

Then, I saw him. He was at the punch table, drinking. Troy was wearing black tux with perfect shoes. His hair was perfectly messy as always, all of it thrown to one side. He was looking at Gabriella with anger in his eyes.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me  
__Standing by, waiting at your back door  
__All this time how could you not know, baby?  
__You belong with me, you belong with me  
__Have you ever just thought maybe  
__You belong with me_

I saw his face light up as he looked in my direction. His blue eyes caught held my gaze. Before I knew it, he was already in front of me, grinning. He looked down at me; he was still standing while I was sitting.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" he asked me. His eyes shifted to Gabriella for a second, then back to me.

I gulped. "Uh…" My voice wouldn't work. I was so nervous; I didn't even know what to say to my own best friend. "I… changed my mind." I cleared my throat.

He nodded. The music changed into a slow song, and he held his hand out in front of me. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

I stared at his hand like an idiot. I didn't even realize it until Kelsi nudged me to go on and dance with him. My hand slipped into his as we walked onto the crowded dance floor. Just as we were about to dance, Gabriella, her face red with anger, grabbed Troy from me.

"Troy," she said in a fake sweet voice, "Let's go."

Troy fiercely tore from her grasp and returned to me, making her eyes widen as well as mine. We were both surprised that he didn't go with her. He looked at me with a loving look, then glared at Gabriella.

"Gabriella, you have plenty of other guys to boss around," he told her icily. "Go to them 'cause I'm done being your little puppy." He grabbed my hand and led me to another part of the dance floor.

I hear Gabriella scream in a high-pitched voice a few feet from us, "Evans!" I giggled as Troy rolled his eyes and pulled me closer. I laid my head onto his chest, breathing in his scent. This was what I wanted us to be. I loved being close to him; I feel so protected, safe, and most importantly loved.

"I love you, Pay," he murmured into my hair. I looked up at him in shock. Usually when he says he loves me, it was in a teasing manner, like my brother, Ryan. This I love you was felt different; it was hearfelt and truly pasionate. He slightly smiled at me with a teasing look in his eyes. "Seriously, Pay, I love you."

"I love you too," I mumbled into his chest, tears flowing from my eyes because of happiness.

He pulled away to wipe my tears away with his fingers. The contact sent chills through me as I smiled at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine gently. I was surprised for a minute, but soon my senses came to me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tighter to his chest and nibbled on my bottom lip. I pulled away from lack of oxygen, and he couldn't keep his lips off me; he trailed kisses down my neck. He left a small kiss on the base of my throat, then buried his face in the crook of my neck, kissing it.

"You belong with me," I whispered into his ear. I felt him smile against my neck.

"Yeah, I do," he whispered back. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out."

_You belong with me _

_Was that too long or was it too short? XD it's 6 pages on Microsoft so don't complain!!! Haha. I fell in love with this song the first time I heard it! Rock on Taylor!!!! Y'all know I love reviews so please do!!! Love yahh! :D _

* * *

* * *


	2. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM characters or the song 'You Belong With Me' from Taylor Swift. If I owned HSM, it'd be Troypay love and not…. Troyella [Eww!] Haha. **


End file.
